A Word Or Two
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: The start of a series of dialogue-only ficlets that are exactly 600 words long. The morning after the party for Draco's engagement to Astoria, he turns up at Pansy's house. Sober... "What was it like kissing Zabini?"
1. Do you want to marry her?

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's note****:** This was partially influenced by Sea Isle Witch's fanfictions, partially by Draco Is My Hero's fanfictions, and partially by coming across S.S. Non-canonball, the ship for Astoria and Rolf on . I hope you guys enjoy it. It's dialogue only and 600 words exactly. Please tell me if it gets confusing to remember who's saying what.

* * *

**Do you really want to marry her?**

"Do you really want to marry Astoria Greengrass?"

"Parkinson."

"Malfoy. Do you really want to marry her?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Yeah, of course, that must be it. I'm so jealous I'm dying a little inside."

"I wouldn't out it past you."

"It's not jealousy that killed me inside."

"It killed a lot of things in a lot of us."

"That was obvious enough in our case but...do you really want to marry her?"

"Why do you _care_, Parkinson? What does it matter?"

"I _know_ you, Draco. I know who you are and what you can be."

"And nobody else does?"

"I know you don't. You see yourself as what you want yourself to be, not what you are."

"That's pretty deep, Parkinson."

"I try, Malfoy."

"What about you, Parkinson? Know who you are, who you can be? Or is it all wishful thinking?"

"Stop sneering, Malfoy. I know who I am and I know what I want to try to be."

"And what's that? _Pink_?"

"I like pink. I've always liked pink and I've always worn it. At least I don't wear something else to try and fit in."

"Pink..."

"I know it doesn't look good on me."

"That's not what I meant."

"_Draco_...do you really want to marry the Greengrass bint?"

"Pansy, we're over. We've been over for years. Why do you care?"

"Why is it so hard for you to answer my question, _Malfoy_. Why can't you just give me a yes or a no?"

"Well...since I'm engaged to her, to marry her, I'd say, _yes, Parkinson_, I _do_ want to marry her."

"She's very pretty. She'll be the perfect ornament to wear."

"Jealous much, Parkinson?"

"Just stating facts."

"You're stating biased opinions as facts. She might be smart, for all that you know."

"She's not smart, unless spending as much time on her hair as you do qualifies as intelligence and or skill."

"That was catty."

"It's my greatest talent."

"Astoria's nice. She...she wasn't there when it all happened. She helps me forget."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe forgetting isn't a good thing? That maybe remembering things and working through them might be a better idea?"

"Did it never occur to you that maybe I _did_ think of that and discard it? That maybe you're not the only one that can think, Parkinson?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, it never occurred to me, Malfoy. I didn't realise you could think. I'm presuming that it was your mother who thought of these things and told you? After all, Malfoy men are famed for being a little lacking in the intelligence department."

"Shut it, you."

"Still quick with the witty comebacks I see, Malfoy."

"Parkinson, what the hell are you doing at my engagement party anyway?"

"Do you really think your mother would organise such an extravagant event and not invite some of her closest friends and their children?"

"You asked her if you could come, didn't you?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Touched a sore spot, Parkinson?"

"Be useful for once, Malfoy, and pass me the Vipertooth. I'm going to need a glass or six to survive the night."

"You don't need to stay for the whole party, Parkinson. You can go home whenever you want."

"And have the whole bloody world saying I'm still in love with you and couldn't stand the sight of you with the bimbo? No thanks. I'd rather spend the whole night sober."

"Parkinson, what's wrong with her? She's nice-"

"And helps you forget. I know. Just...Draco, think about whether you really want to marry her."

"Pansy...pink looks nice on you."

"Bye Draco."


	2. What was it like kissing him?

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the sarcastic Blair/Chuck characteristics these dialogue-only stories may contain.

**Author's Note****:** I forgot how absolutely hilarious it was to write these dialogue-only stories between Draco and Pansy. Also, after re-watching Gossip Girl season 1, it has just occurred to me how similar the banter and relationship between Draco and Pansy is to Chuck and Blair's. Guess I know what kind of chemistry I like between my favourite pairings. Also, thus far, these two dialogue-only stories relate to each other but I'm not promising all of them will follow in chronological order. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Was he a good kisser?**

"What a surprise."

"Charming as always, Parkinson."

"I'm just surprised to see you awake _and _sober this early."

"It's past eleven, Parkinson!"

"Exactly. I expected you to be sleeping off the liqueur you drank last night or waking up with a miserable hangover."

"Keeping an eye on me?"

"You _were_ the fiancé, Draco. You're _expected_ to be in the spotlight."

"So it _wasn't _lust or jealousy?"

"Oh _god_, I wasn't as drunk as _that_!"

"Just drunk enough to dance with Zabini?"

"He's a pretty good dancer, Malfoy."

"Is he a good kisser too?"

"Jealous, Draco?"

"Not a bit, Parkinson. Merely curious – so _was_ he a good kisser?"

"My cheek approves. And he's quite the gentleman, you know. Not _mauling_ me or anything, just a nice, _chaste_ kiss on the cheeks."

"You never complained about my mauling you."

"I never said that I complained, Malfoy. I merely observed that he was a perfect gentleman. Aren't you taking this too personally?"

"In your dreams, Parkinson."

"We've been through this before. In _your_ dreams, my nightmares. And maybe your hallucinations too."

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"I suppose I must."

"I'm impressed that you have these remnants of good manners left."

"My time with you did erode much of my good breeding but not all of it, apparently. As it turns it, it seems to regenerate, once out of bad company."

"Malfoys are never bad company."

"If you say so, Malfoy. You know, I think I have sufficient manners to ask you if you'd like a cup of tea?"

"I would, thank you. You know how I like it."

"Blonde and bland? Oh sorry, that's how you like your women."

"How _droll_. Without milk or sugar, _Parkinson_."

"I'll tell the elf once you tell me what actually brings you here."

"I told you, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss Zabini."

"Thinking of bending that way, Draco? I'm almost certain Zabini's not interested."

"If he kissed you, Parkinson, I'm almost certain he _is _interested."

"That wasn't much of an insult."

"I haven't had that much sleep."

"Fair enough. I suppose you don't require much wit to keep Bland and Blonde interested."

"Maybe she just doesn't like swapping insults?"

"Why not?"

"Merlin, how would I know, Parkinson? Maybe she's just nice."

"That's what you said yesterday, Draco."

"Maybe that's because it's true."

"True and dull, just like Blonde and Bland; I never knew you were a fan of commonplace."

"Astoria is anything _but_ commonplace."

"Ah, if you've had that muchexperience, she can't be anything _but_ commonplace."

"The same could be said of you, Parkinson."

"I've never denied it, Malfoy."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you admitted it, Parkinson."

"It's a day of revelations indeed, Malfoy, so why don't you reveal some more? What is she like in bed?"

"I wouldn't know for a few days yet, Parkinson, sorry to disappoint."

"Ah, my mistake. It must be her kissing which is so _not_ commonplace."

"She is a good kisser, Parkinson."

"She should be; she's certainly experienced enough."

"Just like Zabini."

"Yes, Malfoy, my cheeks appreciated his talent. Isn't it time you left?"

"What happened to your good breeding, Parkinson?"

"It got eroded by your bad company, Malfoy."

"Fine, Parkinson. If you're so keen for me to leave, I'll go."

"I'm glad you understood my subtle hints, Malfoy."

"I'll be around for tea again soon, Parkinson."

"I'll be holding my breath till then, Malfoy."

"Just keep in mind I like my tea like I like my women."

"_Bye_ Draco. Say hi to Bland and Blonde for me."


End file.
